Pygmalion
by bordelos
Summary: HISTOIRE TRADUITE Harry est marié mais sa femme est malheureuse. Elle rencontre quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'arrivera-t-il? NC-17. Écrit par pigwidegeon37.
1. Disclaimer, Claimer

**Pygmalion**

**Par: **pigwidgeon37 

**Traduit par: **bordelos 

**Corrigé par: **Molianne 

**Classification: **R Sexe, Adultère (Merci luffynette :) 

**Résumé: **Voldemort est mort. Hermione est mariée avec Harry, qui est Ministre de la magie, mais elle est malheureuse. Elle rencontre Rogue à une réception et tombe en amour avec mais il avait donné une fausse identité. 

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne percois aucun argent. 

**Claimer: **L'intrigue appartient à pigwidgeon37. 

  
  



	2. Prologue

**Pygmalion**

Prologue 

* 

"Votre excellence ? Votre excellence portera-t-elle les nouvelles robes ce soir ?" 

Au grand désespoir de Twitchy, sa maîtresse ne répondit pas. Et si la petite elfe aux yeux jaunes devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle devrait admettre que sa maîtresse ne l'avait probablement même pas entendue. Avec difficulté, Twitchy réprima un soupir - non pas d'impatience, aucun elfe de maison n'oserait être irrité par son maître, encore moins lorsque celui-ci était aussi gentil et généreux que la femme du Ministre. Non, c'était un soupir de détresse, car elle ne pouvait endurer de regarder cette femme qui avait plus l'air d'une statue que d'une femme. Tellement belle, tellement intelligente et tellement... tellement abandonnée. 

Twitchy avait servi plusieurs générations de femmes de Ministre et en connaissait plus sur la nature humaine que la plupart de psychologues, elles les avaient réconfortées lorsqu'elles pleuraient, partagée leurs joies, endurée leurs colères, partagée leurs secrets, mais jamais elle n'avait vu autant de tristesse chez une personne si jeune. Quel âge avait-elle maintenant ? Trente quatre ans. Mais Twitchy avait vu des sorcières centenaires plus vivantes que Hermione Potter. 

"Vous êtes attendue en bas dans quinze minutes." s'essaya-t-elle, espérant qu'elle ramènerait sa maîtresse à la réalité et ses demandes plus urgentes. Et finalement, Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux brun pâle se concentrant et un sourire forcé apparaissant sur son visage. 

"Désolé, Twitchy." dit-elle. "J'imagine que... que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?" 

Vraisemblablement contente de son succès, Twitchy fit un sourire encourageant et répéta : "Je demandais à votre excellence -" 

"My God, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas m'appeler excellence ? Hermione serait parfait, maîtresse Hermione, si tu insiste, mais excellence me fait sentir vieille... Malgré que ce serait peut-être la bonne façon de m'appeler alors." dit-elle, sa voix devenant de plus en plus monotone. "Maintenant, dis-moi quel est le problème ?" 

"Je demandais si vous alliez porter la nouvelle robe ce soir, votre ex-... maîtresse Hermione." 

La femme du Ministre renâcla. "Les nouvelles robes, tu dis ? Ce n'est pas une définition suffisante, Twitchy. J'ai des tonnes de nouvelles robes. Tu n'as pas encore réalisé que je suis une sorte de mannequin pour la Communauté Anglaise de sorcellerie ?" 

"O-oui, maîtresse Hermione, si vous le dites, mais je veux dire celles qui ont été livrées ce matin. Vous savez, celles qui sont aubergine." 

Hermione laissa échapper un long soupir. "Oui, je suppose que je les porterai. Est-ce que Queasy t'aurait par hasard dit ce que mon mari portera ce soir ? Je ne veux pas contraster avec lui - du moins pas en matière de couleur." ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. 

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle se sentait importante, Twitchy se balança. "Oui, bien sûr que Queasy me l'a dit. Son excellence portera sa robe de gala de Gryffondor, vous savez, celle qui est marron avec des garnitures dorées. Je crois que ça va bien avec de l'aubergine, et Queasy aussi !" 

Hermione acquiesça, se déplaça de la fenêtre jusqu'à la chaise en avant de la table à maquillage et ferma ses yeux, tandis que Twitchy arrangeait ses cheveux._ Je ne crois pas être capable d'endurer ça plus longtemps. J'ai un pressentiment que je vais me fâcher bientôt. Si j'explose ce soir, en présence de milliers de personnes, si je casse une bouteille de champagne sur la tête de Harry, peut-être qu'ils m'amèneront directement à St-Mungo, où je pourrai rester en paix et où je ne devrai voir personne. Imagine, je resterais dans mon pyjama jour après jour, mal peignée, à rien faire excepté regarder par la fenêtre. Paradis, ce serait le paradis !_

Twitchy termina ses cheveux et pour la seconde fois, elle sortit de sa rêverie, revenue brusquement à la réalité à cause de la voix haut-perchée de Twitchy : "Est-ce que vous mettrez votre maquillage vous-même ou Twitchy le fera ?" 

"Non, non." répliqua Hermione d'une voix fatiguée. "Je le ferai moi-même. Juste un peu de poudre et du rouge à lèvres, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Twitchy ? Y a-t-il un problème ?" 

La petite elfe était visiblement en train de se battre avec elle-même, mais elle répondit finalement : "S'il vous plaît, votre excellence, ne chicanez pas Twitchy, mais je pense que vous devriez aussi... je veux dire, peut-être que du blush..." 

Elle s'arrêta, regardant nerveusement Hermione et se prépara à être réprimandée pour sa suggestion ingrate. Cela pouvait être pris comme une critique mais ce ne l'était pas. Jamais la conscience et la loyauté de l'elfe ne lui auraient permis de laisser sa maîtresse apparaître en public ayant l'air pâle et fantomatique, même si ca voulait dire qu'un compact de poudre volerait vers sa tête. Pas que Hermione avait déjà fait quelque chose comme ça, mais on ne pouvait jamais être entièrement sûr avec les humains... 

À la place de se mettre en colère, Hermione examina en profondeur sa réflexion dans le miroir, soupira et dit : "Oui, tu as raison. Du blush ne serait pas mauvais. Merci." 

La poudre, le rouge à lèvres et le blush appliqués méticuleusement, la robe drapée par-dessus elle, le contact entre sa peau et un lourd collier d'or et d'améthyste la fit frissonner, puis elle sentit le poids des boucles d'oreille assorties tirer sur ses lobes d'oreilles et, comme d'habitude, lorsqu'elle se sentit au sommet de l'inconfort physique, elle savait qu'elle était prête à faire une grosse apparition au milieu de ses invités. Pas une seconde trop tôt, juste après qu'elle se soit levée et dirigée vers la porte, quelqu'un cogna et Twitchy ouvra. 

Harry Potter, le Ministre de la Magie, magnifique dans ses robes du plus fin velours marron, découpées de doré, ses cheveux impeccablement coupés et séparés, regarda sa femme au travers de ses lunettes cerclées d'or. "Es-tu prête, ma chère ?" 

"Oui." murmura Hermione et elle répéta un peu plus fort : "Oui, je suis prête." Elle prit le bras de Harry et ils descendirent ensemble l'impressionnant escalier de marbre blanc, où les visiteurs attendaient déjà en bas. 

* 

Voldemort avait été vaincu en 1999, un an après la graduation de Harry. Cette fois-ci, ça avait été une victoire réelle, réelle dans le sens que le corps mort du Prince des Ténèbres avait été là, une preuve tangible qu'il était mort, encore comme un serpent, encore inspirant la crainte, mais mort sans aucun doute. Encore une fois, le monde de la sorcellerie poussa un soupir collectif, les étrangers s'étreignaient dans la rue, les nuées de hiboux obscurcissant le ciel d'été avaient provoqué une hystérie de masse chez les Moldus qui croyaient que les sombres fantaisies d'Hitchcock étaient devenues réalité. Et les quatre personnes qui avaient finalement levé le poids de l'oppression sur la communauté sorcière Anglaise avaient instantanément monté les marches étourdissantes de la gloire : Harry Potter, Severus Rogue, Gideon Flitwick et Alastor Maugrey, liés ensemble par l'amitié, le sang et l'amour, par un ancien serment scellé par un échange de sang. Le lion, le serpent, l'aigle et le blaireau, réunis par la confiance et la loyauté, avaient vaincu le Prince des Ténèbres. Severus Rogue - enfin acquitté. Sirius Black - enfin réhabilité. Les Mangemorts - enfin éradiqués. Le monde avait un urgent besoin de héros et leur désir avait été plus que comblé. 

La vie des sauveurs avait été loin d'être facile lors des derniers mois, ils étaient constamment envahis par les reporters, et si la croyance primitive que se faire prendre en photo affaiblissait l'âme avait été vraie, les photographes auraient fait une meilleure job qu'une bande de Détraqueurs affamés. Graduellement, l'euphorie s'était calmée et tout le monde était retourné à la vie qu'ils avaient espérée depuis tant d'années. Severus Rogue était devenu Directeur de Poudlard, un honneur qu'il avait accepté avec un peu de recul, et seulement parce qu'il pouvait encore compter sur l'avis de Dumbledore lorsqu'il en avait besoin, vu que l'ancien directeur n'était en aucun cas mort. Il avait simplement décidé que, après une vie remplie de responsabilités, il méritait du temps pour se reposer et étudier. Sirius Black, après que sa réputation se soit rétablie, avait gracieusement accepté l'offre de Rogue de succéder à Flitwick en tant que professeur d'Enchantements à Poudlard, où le sorcier plus que centenaire avait lui aussi dit qu'il ne souhaitait rien de plus que prendre sa retraite et participer occasionnellement au Tournoi de Duel des Anciens Sorciers. Pour les reporters et les photographes, la proie la plus difficile à attraper avait été Alastor Maugrey : l'ex-Auror refusait catégoriquement de donner des entrevues et sa maison, déjà mieux protégée qu'une chambre forte à Gringotts, était rendue une forteresse impénétrable dont les gardes de sécurité et les clôtures faisaient peur à ceux assez insouciants pour essayer d'avoir un aperçu de l'intimité de Fol-Oeil. 

Le plus jeune et le plus charismatique des quatre hommes, Harry Potter, le garçon qui a vécu deux fois, avait alors dix-neuf ans et pouvait choisir n'importe quelle carrière dans son futur. Les rumeurs couraient: une journée il deviendrait Attrapeur dans l'équipe nationale anglaise de Quidditch, le lendemain il s'était fait offrir un contrat par un producteur de films Moldu - en résumé, il n'y avait aucune affirmation trop absurde pour être refusée par la presse. Étonnamment, Harry ne commença pas une carrière fantaisiste, mais prit un travail dans le Département International du Ministère de la Magie, reconstruisit sa maison ancestrale à Godric's Hollow et était moins que disposé à donner de l'information aux journaux qui nourrirait leurs lecteurs avides. 

Mais un an plus tard, la presse eue le scoop qu'elle désirait. Durant les célébrations du premier anniversaire de la défaite de Voldemort, Harry se mit à genoux et demanda Hermione en mariage, sa meilleure amie depuis longtemps avec qui il sortait depuis quelque mois, les deux utilisant des déguisements des plus bizarre- ils utilisaient du Polynectar - pour assurer leur intimité. Et encore, l'enfer journalistique se déclencha. Hermione était suivie partout, il n'y avait pas une seule brique de l'Institut de Recherche Avancée des Enchantements à Liverpool qui n'avait pas été immortalisée en photo et aucun des professeurs d'Hermione, anciens ou actuels, ne pouvait échapper aux questions sur sa personnalité, sa nourriture préférée, ses talents académiques ou la couleur de ses robes de nuit. 

Ça n'avait pas vraiment été une décision pour Hermione d'abandonner ses études, car elle les avait commencées plus par un sens de l'obligation que par un choix consciencieux. En fait, elle était contente qu'Harry soit le plus jeune ambassadeur magique anglais en France. Elle était convaincue qu'elle aimait réellement Harry, qu'elle voulait partager sa vie, être avec lui et était fortement encouragée par sa mère et ses amis de suivre "la voix de son cœur". Alors, sans grand regret, elle dut quitter son appartement d'étudiante à Liverpool et l'échanger pour la magnifique résidence à Paris. Quatorze ans plus tard, s'arrêtant brièvement au milieu de l'imposant escalier pour regarder la foule venue célébrer le quinzième anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort, Hermione Potter n'était plus heureuse et rayonnante, non plus pouvait-elle se rappeler de son rêve de gloire académique ancré à l'intérieur d'elle jusqu'à sa graduation, elle faisait juste se tenir droite, se sentant légèrement engourdie dans sa robe aubergine et par ses lourds bijoux, et souhaita silencieusement que la soirée se termine au plus vite. 

*** 

**N-A**: C'est le premier chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et dépendamment des reviews, je continuerai ou j'arrêterai. Je pense que la plupart savent, mais Alfred Hitchock était un grand cinéaste qui faisait des films d'horreur dans les années 1920 à 1970 à peu près. Il a produit le très célèbre Psycho en 1960 qui a été refait plusieurs fois plus tard, vous savez, la fameuse scène de la douche. En t-k je suis sûre que vous en avez déjà entendu parler si vous ne l'avez pas vu. En 1963, il fit The Birds. C'est une femme qui se fait suivre par une gang d'oiseaux noirs en Californie (en t-k, je pense, j'ai pas vu le film), d'où l'affaire des fantaisies sombres de Hitchock devenue réalité. Bon la mini bio de Alfred Hitchock est finie lol. Si vous voudriez que je vous envoie un email lorsque je publierai le prochain chapitre, parce que ca va prendre un bon tit bout de temps, dites moi le dans les reviews et je commencerai une espèce de mailing list. Et puis j'ai besoin d'un tit peu d'aide. J'aurais besoin que quelqu'un m'aide à trouver un acronyme (vous savez, quand on mélange les lettres d'un nom pour en donner un autre) pour Severus Rogue. J'en aurai besoin pour le prochain chapitre et je suis pas assez intelligente pour en trouver un toute seule. En t-k si vous en trouvez un, laissez moi le dans les reviews et merci beaucoup ! Et la correctrice pour cette fic sera Molianne, merci énormément ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont reviewez l'avant chapitre, c'est-à dire pegase, darkrogue, marie.hedwige et Mymye-Potter. Darkrogue- Je suis désolée si je te l'ai volée, je ne savais pas. Et en passant, tu sais ta fic Ombre et Lumière (enfin me semble que c de même qu'elle s'appelle) c'est quelle la première partie? Lol, j'aimerais bien la lire mais je sais pas par quelle partie est la première. 


	3. Note

J'ai décidé d'abandonner les traductions car je n'ai vraiment pu le temps. Si quelqu'un veut continuer mon travail écrivez-moi à bordelos@hotmail.com Je vous le donnerai volontiers. Et ben merci a tlm qui a lu mes traductions et qui m'ont encouragé et j'espère que quelqu'un continuera! Tk bye tlm et merci encore. 


End file.
